Potter's Personal Chamber
by kingdommast
Summary: A continuation of Dalek Warrior's Memory Machine. A psychopath sets their eyes on Harry and the team. The psychopath is set revealing Harry's secrets. Will the team catch him? Will Harry survive Abby's wrath? Better yet will the rest of the team?
1. Quirriel

A/N: This story is a continuation of Dalek Warrior's Dream Machine. I highly recommend that you read that one first as I just continued the story. The copy rights belong to the author and/or creater of Harry Potter and NCIS.

A/N 2.0: Doing some edits to make the early chapters easier to read. 7/20/13

Chapter 1: Quirrell

"Please don't do this." The man begged.

"Oh, but I have to. How else will I get his attention?" the voice said. It was distinctly female. It was silky and filled with false sympathy, a voice that made the man stop and look for the owner.

"Don't worry, your sacrifice won't be in vain." The voice assured him. The next sound was of pain. The man had been set on fire. When he was ash the owner of the voice brandished her wand again. The ashes were clothed and she disappeared.

It had been a few weeks since the Saturday that Harry had revealed his big secret. The rest of the memory tapes were viewed and there were some questions but they were mostly those that you would get in any cross culture experience. The team had settled down and were treating him like they had before. Tony was still annoying, Tim still a geek, and Ziva still … Ziva. Harry was relaxing at his desk, paperwork finished, when Gibbs walked in.

"Gear up, we got a calling card for us."

When they arrived Harry felt the blood empty out of his face. The room had stairs leading down into an area. On the same level as the top stair were pillars surrounding the area. The corpse, if it could be called that, was dressed in a robe. There was a full length mirror that had a point at the top. The room looked like, for all intense and purposes, the room where Harry had fought Quirrell. The only thing marring the room was a message.

'Your personal Chamber of Secrets has been opened Special Agent Potter. Let's see if you can catch me before I get through with you.' The message said. It looked like it had been written in blood.

"Uh, boss, I know this scene." Harry said.

"Or rather most of it." He informed Gibbs.

"How?"

"You remember how I was out of it for three days my first year?" Gibbs nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"This is a replica of the room it happened in." Harry explained.

"So give us a play-by-play of what happened."Gibbs said.

"I walked in and saw Quirrell, who is being played by our vic" This was accompanied by a hand gesture to the pile of ashes.

"He stuck me in front of the mirror. At the time it was the Mirror of Erised. Tony, stand in the front of the mirror and tell me what you see." Harry yelled out.

"Sure." Tony stood in front and center of the mirror.

"I see me, the crime scene. What am I supposed to be seeing?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just checking a hunch." Harry replied, he turned to Gibbs again.

"Anyhow, in the mirror I see myself telling me where to find the sorcerer's stone. I then try to lie to Quirrell about what I see. He catches me and reveals that he is possessed by Riddle." Harry said.

"Wait, the same Riddle that caused the war?" Gibbs asked.

"The one and the same. Anyhow after an attempt to convert me he ordered Quirrell to kill me. However, because of my mother's protection charm Quirrell burned when he touched me. I touched his face, which shortened his misery. He collapsed as more of him turned to ash. When he was dead, Riddle rushed through me and I fell on the steps." Harry concluded.

"So the blood wasn't actually part of the room." Ziva concluded.

"No, it's a reference to the Chamber of Secrets, which only the heir of Salazar Slytherin could open. It contained a basilisk that would only obey the heir. A basilisk is a giant killer snake." Harry explained.

"So what? The perp is going to release your inner basilisk?" Tim asked.

"No, I think that they're going to reveal some of the things I don't want to reveal." Harry said. Ducky and Palmer arrived then.

"I don't think I'm going to be of much use here Jethro." Ducky said.

"I think you're right Duck." Gibbs responded.

"Well we should gather the remains anyway." With that Palmer jumped into action. He began scooping the ashes into a bag. With that the team, who had stopped to listen to Harry's story, began doing their job again.

"Blood is probably from roosters." Harry said.

"Well Abby will be able to tell." Tim said as he swabbed the message. The team did the rest of the gathering of evidence silently.


	2. The Blood

A/N: In case it wasn't clear from the get go, I don't own these chacters I'm just messing with them. Apparently someone said I give out cookies for reviews I would like to clarify and say I actually give more story for reviewing. That is all.

Chapter 2: The blood

When the team got to the Naval Yard Harry offered to take the forensic evidence down to Abby. Gibbs gave the ok and Harry got all the evidence into his arms. When he got down to the lab Harry greeted Abby.

"Hey, how is my favorite gothic forensic scientist doing today?" He asked. It was never a bad idea to butter someone up before you revealed a big secret to them.

"'Cause you know so many, right Har?"Abby asked.

"So what did you bring me?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual, blood, pics, and, oh yeah, here's a twist for ya, ashes. Everything a forensic scientist needs to feel useful." Harry said setting down the box.

"Feel Harry, really and here I thought you knew how to treat a lady. After all you are the only successfully married person on the team." Abby said jokingly. Harry hung his head down in shame before looking up a her with puppy dog eyes.

"Can you forgive me? I spoke without thinking." Harry said.

"Harrison James Potter, you know I can't resist those eyes of yours when you go all puppy dog on me. It is entirely unfair of you to take advantage of your looks like that." Abby pouted. At this Harry looked up and cracked a smile.

"And that smile, how do you not have an ego the size of Tony's when it comes to the ladies? You must have had to beat the girls away with a stick when you were at school." Abby continued.

"Honestly, some people are just born with all the looks." She complained. Harry went up to her and wrapped her in a friendly hug.

"You are beautiful just the way you are, Abs. Someday you will find someone who is just right for you and they won't be a psychopath either." Harry assured her. When he had said this he stretched his arms out so that she could see that he was serious. Once he knew that she knew, he pulled her for another quick hug.

"Now, I believe you have a bad guy to identify, so we can catch him or her." Harry said.

"How is it that you seem to be absolutely perfect? I could marry you, if you weren't already married that is." Abby said.

"I know and I'm not perfect you just see me through rose colored lenses Abs." Harry responded, getting quiet. Gibbs walked in.

"You done lolly-gagging, Potter?" He asked in his gruff manner.

"Yeah, just had to put Abby in the right mood." He responded.

"Caff-POWs are a whole lot less time consuming." Gibbs pointed out.

"Not that we hate spending time with you Abs, it's just that every second not actively trying to find the prep," Gibbs started.

"Is a second he gets to improve his story." They all finished in tandem.

"Yes, well my budget can't sustain Abby's Caff-POW habits." Harry informed Gibbs.

"And don't you go blaming my family. I love all five of them dearly." Harry said as Gibbs opened his mouth. Gibbs put his hands in the traditional 'I surrender' gesture.

"Wasn't going to say anything about your family. This is me you're talking to, not Tony, remember?" Gibbs told him.

"Did you tell Abby your theory about the blood?" Gibbs asked.

"Shoot, knew I was forgetting something." Harry said.

"See Abby, I'm not perfect. I forgot something." He continued.

"Harry, you know perfectly well what I meant and don't keep me in suspense. What's your theory about the blood?" Abby said first in a scolding voice and then in a pleading voice. Harry gave Gibbs a sidelong look. It said 'Should I? Should I not?'

"Just remember, if she kills you, no one from here is going to build a case against her. Of course that supposes your body is ever found." Gibbs warned his agent.

"Good point. Abby, I think that the blood is from a rooster." Harry said.

"Me, kill Harry? Gibbs really, I thought you knew me better then that." Abby said, coming to Harry's defense.

"Weren't you going to interrogate him?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"Abby interrogate me? Gibbs I think you need to see a brain specialist. I think your mind is going." Harry said, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Where did you two learn the twin routine?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know about Abby but I learned it from Gred and Forge." Harry said as serious as one can be while trying not to laugh. Gibbs just turned around and sighed while shaking his head.

"I expect you back in the bull pen in five minutes … Gred." Gibbs said as he walked out the door. When he was out of sight Abby and Harry burst into gales of laughter.

"Gred and Forge?" Abby asked once the laughs had died.

"Yeah, two of my brother-in-laws. Pranksters to the very end both of them…I will always remember them for what they did in my fifth year." Harry said.

"I think that had they done what they did when they left Dumber-then-a-sack-of -bricks would have been driven up one wall, across the ceiling, and down the opposite wall." Harry said.

"They set off fireworks, made a hallway impassable, and just general mayhem during finals." Harry said, his eyes showing that he was reliving a memory. It was of charms class, the day the fireworks invaded their classroom. 'I could have taken care of the small ones but I didn't know whether I had the authority to.' Flitwick had said. Harry could have hugged him and then thrown a party for him because of that.

"Anyhow Gibbs is expecting me. I should probably head up." Harry said.

"Gibbs is always ruining our fun." Abby mock complained.

"He is such a party pooper." She continued to complain mockingly.

"Well see ya when I get results, Har." Abby called out to him with a wave.

"See you then." Harry said with a wave of his own

When Harry got to the bullpen Tony said,

"How was your twin?"

"She is not my twin." Harry protested.

"Right, cause you didn't know who Tony was talking about right off the bat." McGee said, helping Tony for once.

"I have to agree with McGee and DiNozzo on this one, Harry. You two do act like twins." Ziva said.

"Potter, call the memory machine tech that you knew. See if anybody you recognize, that has a grudge against you is on the list of people accessing your videos." Gibbs said.

"Will do, boss." Harry responded. He sat at his desk and dialed Dennis' number. After a few rings Dennis picked up.

"Hello this is Video Memory. I'm Dennis, a video technician. How may I be of service?" Dennis said in a bored rush.

"Hey Dennis, It's Harry."

"Harry, how have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Eh, can't complain too much." Dennis responded.

"Dennis do you keep records of who accesses the back-ups of certain files?" Harry asked.

"Yeah we do. Why?" Dennis asked.

"Murder investigation. That's all I can say. Can you get me the list of everyone who accessed the back up file for my videos?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll get right on it." Dennis said, a hint if relief filling his voice.

"Thanks, mate. I owe you one." Harry said.

"Well, fill me in later and we'll call it even. Thank you for calling Video Memory." Dennis said, boredom creeping back into his voice, as he hung up. That was the only progress made for the next hour. The area in which the victim was found was a public area with no need for reservation at all. Couldn't murderers be more considerate when dumping a body? You know, leave some form of I.D. behind and enough evidence to link them to the murder, was it too much to ask for? During this unproductive hour Gibbs ran and got Abby's Caff-POW and Harry got Abby a Caff-POW and a chocoholic's dream cupcake, which he enchanted to only be able to be opened by Abby, as an apology gift. Bribery also goes a long ways toward the path of forgiveness as well. Finally Gibbs' phone rang and the entire team stood up and headed down towards the lab.

"Why are all of you going?" Gibbs asked.

"'Cause we don't have any thing productive to do and paperwork is boring." Tony said.

"And he has forty bucks riding on whether it is rooster blood or not." Ziva added.

"What can I say? I don't believe it came from a rooster." Tony defended himself. Harry turned to Tony.

"I'm hurt, Tony, really hurt." Harry said, putting on his best injured look. His hand came up to his chest when he said it.

"I can't believe that you wouldn't believe me." He continued. Tony attempted to defend himself but was cut off by a Gibbs slap.

"Always trust your partners, DiNozzo." Gibbs said simply. When they arrived Abby instantly zeroed in on the cupcake box and two Caff-POWs.

"So Har, I thought your budget didn't allow for the sustaining of my Caff-POW habits." Abby said.

"It doesn't but it does allow for an apology gift, every now and then." Harry said.

"What have you done to earn me an apology gift?" Abby asked.

"Let's wait and see if a better and more convenient segway comes up, shall we?" Harry said.

"Alright. So the ashes were Gunnery Sergeant Mark Henderson's." Abby said.

"He was reported missing a couple of hours ago by his wife Emily. The ashes were also emitting some radioactivity." Abby said. The missing person's report popped up on the big screen.

"As for the blood, Harry was right. It was rooster's blood." At this a DNA test analysis popped up and money went from Tony's pockets to Ziva's and McGee's. At this exchange Harry said.

"Well at least some people believed in me."

"So how did you know that it was rooster blood, Har?" Abby asked.

"Because the Chamber of Secrets is a reference to one of the founders of my school and when it was opened the perp used rooster blood as ink." Harry said.

"But I did an online search and got nothing." Abby said.

"Well that's because the school is called Hogwarts schools of witchcraft and wizardry." Harry said, letting Abby connect the dots.

"So that means that you're a?" Abby said before stopping as if some force wouldn't let her say wizard.

"Wizard, yes, and I do ride a broom, brew potions, and I have worn a conical hat with a wide brim." Harry said smiling.

"You've kept this from me for two years." She scolded. She saw the lack of a reaction from the team and rounded on them.

"You guys knew." She said.

"Am I the last one who found out?" She asked. Harry jumped in for his team.

"No I haven't told Ducky or Palmer or Vance. I just wasn't sure how to tell you. They still wouldn't know if it weren't for the memory machine. My original plan had you being the first to know." Harry informed her as he handed her the Caff-POW and the cupcake.

"You should keep secrets from me more often." Abby said.

"Oh and McGee I'm watching you." Abby said, squinting her eyes at him with two fingers pointing at his eyes.

"Don't worry, I heard what happened to the last one you had and I enchanted the box. It can only be opened by you." Harry said.

"You're back in my good graces, Gred." Abby said.

"The rest of you have work to do." She said as she turned on her heel and lifted her nose and sniffed.

"Forge, you need to at least talk to them. They only knew for a few weeks." Harry said. Tony took this moment to gloat.

"Ha, proof. Gred and Forge are obviously names of twins. Therefore you think of Abby as your twin." He said. Abby and Harry shot him a dark look.

"That is a continuation of a joke that is between Gred, Gibbs, and I." Abby informed Tony.

"And you are not invited. Maybe when you are in my good graces but until then there is not a chance in the world, even with magic." Abby said.


	3. MrsHenderson

A/N:Rita Skeeter: The author would like to make known that he's just messing with these fabulous charaters and does not own them. However Kindgommast, I heard a rumor that you said this story is taking over your life, concerned?

Me: Yeah, A little bit, but what are you doing here?

Rita disappears in a puff of smoke. Also I tried to make this more spacious but I need reviews to tell me if I did it right. ( HINT HINT)

Chapter 3:

"Potter, David, go and talk to the wife. See if Henderson had anybody hanging around the house last time he was there." Gibbs said.

"Will do." Harry's and Ziva's voice rang out in the lab.

Gibbs tossed the keys, obviously to Ziva. Harry muttered something underneath his breath that no could understand and the keys zoomed into his waiting hand.

"Did you use magic Harry?" McGee asked.

"Why would I use magic on keys?" Harry said feigning confusion.

"'Cause you hate Ziva's driving and make no secret about it." Tony said.

"Well, I'm sorry I want to see my kids graduate." Harry said.

"I thought I asked the two of you to go and visit the wife." Gibbs said.

With this Harry and Ziva moved towards the door.

"Besides there is something wrong with me using magic right then. I didn't have my wand in hand." Harry said, continuing the argument with Ziva.

"Wait, you also wave a wand Gred?" Abby said, unbelief coating her voice. Harry turned around and nodded.

"And it was the stick I used to beat the ladies away from me. See ya Forge." Harry said with a wave, before turning around.

"See ya Gred." Abby said.

"I hate telling someone that their loved one is dead." Harry said. They had arrived at the Henderson's.

"Why?" Ziva said, as they get out of the car.

"Because it makes me feel like a git." Harry explained.

"Git?" Ziva asked.

"British, for jerk." Harry said.

"Why?" Ziva asked, back onto the subject of Harry being a git.

"Because with the 'I'm sorry. Your husband is dead.' is the implied 'Your dreams of having a family with him are shattered.' or 'Any chance at having a normal family is now nothing but a daydream you can find in the Mirror of Erised.'"Harry finished, as they pulled up to the door.

Harry knocked on the door. A woman, elderly with a head full of white hair, opened the door.

"Are you Mrs. Henderson?" Ziva asked.

"Yes I am, but I think you want to talk to my daughter-in-law." She said.

"Come in." The elderly Mrs. Henderson said.

"Thank you." Harry said.

She led them to the living room.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Mrs. Henderson said. Harry and Ziva sat on a couch while Mrs. Henderson went to fetch her daughter-in-law.

"Emily, there are people wanting to talk to you." Mrs. Henderson said. From the room that Mrs. Henderson went into came a woman. She had blonde hair, and was slight but not to the point of being unhealthy. She had the obvious signs of crying. She sat across from them.

"Mrs. Henderson, I'm Special Agent Potter and this is Special Agent David. We're from NCIS." Harry said. Both Harry and Ziva showed her their badges.

"You must be here to talk about the missing persons report I filed. The last time I saw Mark was Thursday evening. He said that he wanted to talk to a buddy of his that was still in Iraq. He said that he'd keep it to a half hour and that he should be back by 2:45 am. I went to sleep. The next morning he wasn't in bed but I figured he had wanted to get a jump on the day to go job-hunting. He was always worrying about him being jobless. He said he would go crazy if he didn't have something to do. I made some calls to businesses I knew he was planning on applying to and they hadn't seen him. It was then that I started getting worried. I knew that the police couldn't do anything until he'd been missing for 24 hours. My dad was a cop. So I went about my day worrying about him. I didn't hear anything from him. I resolved that if he wasn't there by Saturday morning I'd call the police." babbled.

" , We have some bad news." Ziva interrupted her. 's face fell.

"Tell me that he's still alive just badly injured." She pleaded.

"I would love to say that but" here Harry paused and took a breath.

"Your husband's been murdered." He finished. At this news broke into sobs.

"No, I don't want to believe it. We were going to be parents. I just found out. I wanted him to be the first to know." At this she just sunk into tears.

"I know this must be hard for you." Harry started.

"Do you? Do you know the pain of losing your wife? Because I don't think you do. Oh, geez, what will I tell our child?" She said, going from rage to sorrow.

"I don't know the pain of losing my wife, but I have felt the pain of losing a father figure. I've lost three in as many years and as for what to tell your child. Tell him that his father is right beside him and that though he can't see him he is there, in this I am qualified because I never knew my parents." Harry said with shuddering breaths.

With this news she looked up at Harry. The way she looked at him was like she was examining him and she probably was. Examining him as if gauging his functionality and normalcy.

"Did you see anyone lurking outside your house when Mark was home?" Ziva asked.

"No but I received a letter asking me to pass something on to NCIS." She replied. With that she got up and walked to a counter. She grabbed a white envelope. She walked back and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you. Would you mind a tech coming and printing your fingerprints, so we can narrow down the murderer's?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, anything to help catch the monster that killed my Mark." said, her spine gaining steel. Her eyes hardened and Harry knew that she would make it past this.


	4. The Letter and the …

A/N: Still don't own the stories. Just want to say that I kinda put a challenge in here, just to see who the curious ones were. Shoot me a review with your answer. On with the show. . . story really.

Chapter 4: The letter and the … (what? You thought I'd actually tell you? (shakes head and sighs)

When Harry and Ziva got back to the yard Harry went down to the lab to hand the envelope to Abby.

"Hey, Forge."

"Gred, what you doing down here?" Abby asked.

"Perp sent a letter to us via . I was hoping that you would dust it so we could see if he has record and then catch him." Harry said.

"I will get right on it Gred." Abby said.

"Thanks, Forge." Harry said as he walked out of the lab.

In the bullpen Harry looked over the list Dennis had dropped off while he was at the Henderson's. Except for Dennis, Harry didn't know anyone on the list. Figuring that it was going to be a long night, he called Ginny.

"Hey, hon." Ginny said, as she answered.

"Hi Ginny. Could you make five wakefulness potions and bring them over?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll have to find Teddy's potion book but yeah I'll do it." Ginny assured him.

"Thank you. You're a life saver, hon. Love you." He said.

"Love you too. See you then." Ginny said before Harry hung up.

Harry tried to make a list of people he knew had a grudge against him that could be committing the crime but everyone he could think of was, happily for him, serving a life sentence. Deciding that maybe he was barking up the wrong tree he went to visit Ducky for confirmation.

"Hey Ducks." Harry called.

"Harry my boy, what are you doing down here?" Ducky asked.

"Came to ask if you could profile the perp for me." Harry explained.

"Difficult one huh?" Ducky concluded. Harry nodded in response.

"Well from what I remember of the crime scene." Ducky began. At this Harry pulled out pictures of the crime scene.

"Thank you my dear boy." Ducky said.

"One more thing. This murder imitates a death from my past." Harry said.

"Thank you for that. The murderer wants you to notice them. The murderer also feels that you've left your roots and wants you to come back to them. That's why they imitated a death from your past. That's all I can give you right now." Ducky said.

"Thanks, Du. . ." Harry fell silent. He cocked his head and picked up a pic.

"Thanks, Ducks." Harry said as he rushed out of the lab.

"Abby can you blow this up so I can read the inscription?" Harry said excitedly.

"Sure Gred." Abby said, as she pulled up the jpg. file. Zooming in Harry smiled.

"BINGO!" He cheered pumping his fist.

"What? It's mumbo jumbo." Abby said.

"No it's backwards and you can't trust the spaces." Harry said absentmindedly. The inscription read: tne muono mnot ginihs aWeh tta m 'Ie MP LEH.

Harry wrote them down on a piece of paper. So it looked like this: HELPMEI'mattheWashingtonmonoument. Abby jumped in at this point and added slashes so it looks like this: HELP/ME/I'm/at/the/Washington/Monument.

"Thanks Forge." Harry said with a kiss on top of her head.

"Hey Gred, catch." Abby yelled out as she tossed the letter. Harry caught it and opened it, not even slowing down.

The letter read: Dear Agent Potter,

How are you feeling? I am doing well. How are you liking my little game so far? Let me lay down some rules. First, if you break any of the rules I lay down I will kill someone other then those I have a plan for. Second, you can't tell anyone outside of your team, forensic scientist, ME and his assistant about this game or the rules. Third, the above mentioned parties are also bound by the same rules. Fourth, any attempt to beat me to a crime scene is forbidden. The only way you can catch me is to find me in my lair. Fifth, you and only you, Special Agent Harrison James Potter, can do the interrogations. Sixth, you will receive letters from me from time to time, think of them as mile markers. After this one only Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs can open and read them.

Sincerely,

Your true soulmate.

After Harry read it he headed up to the bullpen. When he got there he saw Ginny sitting on his desk. He smiled and put the letter into his inside suit coat pocket.

"Hey beautiful." He said, wrapping her in a hug.

"You're not too bad yourself, slick." Ginny said. She then kissed him.

"Here are the wakeful potions." She said.

"Thanks, I owe you five." He said, kissing her once again.

"I'll collect and don't you forget." She said.

"I'm counting on it." He replied as she slid off his desk. Harry stared after her until she turned. Harry sat down and made two calls, one to Ducky and one to Abby. He asked them to meet him up at the bullpen. Just then Gibbs walked in. Harry stood up and handed the letter to Gibbs. "I think you'll want to read this." Harry said. Gibbs nodded. A few minutes later Ducky, Palmer, and Abby arrived.

"Potter." Gibbs said. Harry gave him a look that said. 'Gee, thanks.'

"Essentially we've been drafted into a game by the perp. She's laid down the rules. First, any rule breaking will result in a dead body. Second and third are pretty much the same. We can't tell anyone anything about the game. Fourth, we can't try to beat her to a crime scene. Fifth. I'm the only one allowed to interrogate the suspects. Sixth, letters will arrive and only Gibbs can open and read them outside of that one." Harry said, pointing to the letter in question.

"What makes you think the perp is female?" McGee asked.

"How she signed it. 'Your true soulmate.'" Harry said.

"This is going to put a pain in the investigation." Ziva said.

"Cramp, it's going to put a cramp in the investigation." Tony whined.

"That it?" Palmer asked. Harry nodded. The group went their own ways; Ducky and Palmer to the autopsy room, Abby to the lab, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Ziva to their desks and Harry to the evidence room.

When Harry got there he quickly checked in. Going to the mirror he quickly checked the inscription. It was different. It said: 102m oo rads ehta btam' IME P LE H. He quickly unscrambled it and went to the bullpen.

"I've got a location." Harry announced


	5. Lockhart

A/n: Still don't own them. Hope you like the chapter.

Chapter Five: Lockhart

"Well take DiNozzo and go." Gibbs said tossing the keys.

"And pray that this isn't attempting to beat her to a crime scene." Tony said.

"Perk up. It can't be that bad." Ziva said.

"Really someone's life hangs in the balance." McGee said. This was all that Harry heard before the elevator doors closed.

"Where we going?" Tony asked. "Bethesda Hospital room 201." Harry said. "How did you get that?" Tony inquired.

"Inscription on the Mirror of Erised knock off." Harry said.

"Oh, what does the Mirror of Erised do?" Tony wondered.

"Shows your deepest and most desperate desire of your heart." Harry informed Tony.

The elevator stopped right then and they got off. They got into the car and were off. When they reached Bethesda they got out and asked for directions to room 201. A very puzzled nurse showed them to it. When they got to the room Harry and Tony heard voices. Drawing their guns they entered the room. Before Harry could fully take in the room he reacted. Shoving Tony down he handed him his gun and drew his wand. Standing up he brandished it. A force field sprung up and two red lights bounced off it and hit the people who sent them. Tony stood up and took their wands and handed Harry his gun back.

"So what do we have here?" Tony asked Harry. Harry shrugged in response. He bent down and riffled through their robes. He pulled out two metal badges.

"I thought so. They're Aurors." Harry said.

"Wait, magic police, as in what you could have become?" Tony said.

"Yep." Harry said as he waved his wand twice. A blue spray coated the two Aurors. With two other waves of the wand Harry started talking to them.

"Right, so we are federal agents." Harry said flashing his badge right in front of their eyes.

"You probably recognize my name as well and I can tell you that I am the boy who lived. I have the scar and memories to prove it. In the spirit of cooperation, I'm willing to let you help us. If you don't like it I could always just throw you guys in jail for assaulting two federal agents. Tony, how much is that? 5 to 10 years. Now double that and you're looking at twenty years. Now you could get out early for good behavior so averaging you could pull a Jean Valjean. Now if you chose to accept my generous offer, well we would be inclined to over look such an offense. All we need is your cooperation." Harry said.

"Har, you might want to add obstruction of justice to the charges." Tony said.

At this Harry looked around the room. He saw a man with golden hair on the bed with a black vine wrapped around his throat.

"Lockhart." He whispered. Turning back to the Aurors he waved his wand.

"So, what will it be?" He asked. After a brief look at each other, they answered.

"We'll cooperate." They said in tandem.

"Good." Harry said. Tony had whipped his phone out and had called Gibbs.

"We have a body." Tony said, simply. In fifteen minutes Gibbs and the rest of the team arrived.

"Palmer was right behind us." McGee said.

"I don't think that it was Palmer driving." Ziva said.

"You might be right about that." McGee said.

"Potter, who is being portrayed?" Gibbs asked.

"My second Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart." Harry started.

"Seriously, the Gilderoy Lockhart was killed by Devil's snare. I don't believe it." One of the Aurors said.

"Well he not only was he killed by Devil's snare he was also a fraud and was only good at memory charms, up until he lost his memory." Harry said.

"How did that happen?" Tony asked.

"Grabbed the wrong wand and his memory charm backfired." Harry said. Just then the door opened. Harry tossed the two Aurors their wands and then waved his own at them, their robes were replaced by suits. With a nod to the plant, understanding sparked into their eyes.

"Gibbs who are these guys?" Palmer asked.

"We're with the department of agriculture. We are here to confirm that the plant around the victim's throat is one that got stolen from us a couple of days ago. I'm Agent Finchly and this is my partner Agent Roberts." One of the Aurors said flashing their, now, glamored badges at Palmer.

"Oh, okay." Palmer said as he reached to touch the plant.

"Sir, I wouldn't advise that you touch the plant. If it is the one we think touching it could very well poison you." Roberts said. Palmer hand retracted like a snake just tried to bite him.

"We'll need to escort the body to you're HQ so that we can take care of the disposal properly." Finchly said. Palmer nodded. Ducky walked in just then.

"Can we do our jobs or is the plant too poisonous for us to do it properly?" Ducky asked.

"So long as you don't touch it I see no reason why you can't do your jobs." Roberts said.

After that the rest went smoothly. Harry took pictures, Ziva and Tony canvassed, and McGee talked to the nurses to see if he could get any info out of them. Once Ducky and Palmer were done with the body and the Aurors went with them Gibbs asked the question that was obvious.

"What were those two?"

"They were Aurors that agreed to cooperate, though not very good duelists." Harry remarked.


	6. Bonding

A/N: Still don't own this but I can wish right?

Chapter Six: Bonding

When the team pulled up Tony was sent to Abby and Harry to check up on the Aurors, under the guise of seeing if Ducky had anything on the perp's psych and the corpse. When Harry got to the autopsy room the Aurors were trying to convince Ducky that he needed to leave the room. After a quick mental debate Harry decided to reveal his secret to Ducky. Whipping out his wand he said.

"Lumos Solum" His wand cast a powerful light. The Devil's snare withered and died.

"How did you do that, my boy?" Ducky asked after he turned around.

"I'm a wizard, Ducks." Harry said simply.

"Magic's real? What was that plant?" Ducky asked.

"Yes magic is real as for the plant it's called Devil's snare. It kills you faster the more you struggle." Roberts said.

"You're not with the department of agriculture, are you?" Ducky asked rhetorically.

"We're Aurors, essentially magic police." Finchly said.

"Which brings me to an important question. What were you guys doing at Bethesda and, Justin, I thought I taught you better then that." Harry said.

"Looking into a missing persons case and you did. I was just shocked that it was you. You did drop off the face of the wizarding planet, after all." Justin said. Harry sighed. He knew that he would have to look into that. However Ducky and Roberts were confused at what the two were talking about. Just then Harry's phone rang.

"Potter, bring our guests up into the bull pen." Gibbs said, before hanging up.

"Right, Justin, Roberts, follow me." Harry said before walking to the elevator.

When Harry got to the bullpen the Aurors were handed a letter by Gibbs.

"You've been drafted." Gibbs said. Abby walked into the bullpen.

"Gred, are these the Aurors?" She asked.

"Yes, Forge, they are Aurors." Harry replied.

"So you found yourself a long lost twin, Harry?" Justin asked, sarcastically.

"Don't I wish and besides I wouldn't wish my upbringing onto anybody." Harry said.

"It's okay. I wouldn't mind sharing my parents, Gred." Abby said, smiling.

"Justin, you need to read this." Roberts said. His face drained of blood. Justin quickly read the letter and his face was also drained of blood.

"He's insane and I'm talking like You-Know-Who kind of insane." Justin said.

"We're thinking that he is she." McGee said.

"What makes you think that?" Roberts asked.

"The way she signed the first letter. 'Your true soulmate.' This was to Harry." Ziva said.

"That's messed up." Justin said.

"And yet fanaticism is almost common here." Harry said. 'Cause we have plague lady and Chip for Tony, Ari for Gibbs, Riddle and Crazy Love Girl for me, Somalia dude for Ziva, and Crazy Fan Man for McGee." He concluded.

Roberts and Justin stared at the team. Justin because of what Harry just said, Roberts because he said Riddle.

"Oh, BINGO! I just remembered a person of interest." Harry said, beaming.

"Romilda Vane." He told the group.


	7. MrsDaniels

Chapter 7:

"So who is this Romilda Vane?" Tony asked.

"She was a classmate that tried to feed me some love potion." Harry said, fighting a shudder.

"Really Harry? You had girls trying to feed you love potions? When?" Justin asked.

"Yes and in sixth year. I still shudder at it. One of her attempts ended with Ron in the infirmary." Harry said.

"Really? How?" McGee asked.

"I took Ron to Slughorn. He brewed the counter potion and we had a drink to help Ron. The drink was poisoned. Had it not been for my quick actions he would have died." Harry said, not boasting but telling the events as the happened.

Tony shook his head.

"How did you survive your schooling?" He asked, awe filling his voice.

"Luck and lots of it." Harry replied. "Anyhow, we should probably pick up ." He continued when he caught a look of Gibb's face.

"Usual apparation spot?" Roberts asked. Harry nodded. Harry and Roberts went to the men's bathroom and quickly disapperated. Justin took one look at the NCIS team and said:

"We were more like good acquaintances."

Meanwhile in London, Harry and Roberts were going to the Ministry. When they got there Roberts used his employee status to get Harry in without too much fuss. Inside Roberts guided Harry to his desk.

"Wait here please." Roberts said. Harry nodded in compliance. Roberts went off towards Land Registration & Deeds. He quickly got the information he was after and returned.

"So, what's the news?" Harry asked.

"Mrs. Vane is now Mrs. Daniels She lives in Little Whinging." Roberts said.

"Tell me she doesn't live on Privet Drive." Harry said, eyes growing wide in anxiety.

"She doesn't. She lives in Number Seven Elizabeth Lane. She married one Wilbur Daniels. An American. He used to be a marine." Roberts informed Harry. With that they went on their way.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Only if you'll take the lead." Roberts responded. Harry answered by opening his door. The short walk didn't seem long enough to Harry. He took the minute to make sure his hair covered his scar. He knocked three times. A couple of moments went by before the door was opened. The man that opened the door was tall and well-built.

"Yes, may I help you gentlemen?" He said.

"Mr. Daniels ?" Harry asked.

"Yes what do you want?" inquired.

"I'm Special Agent Potter with NCIS. We need to ask your wife a few questions." He said showing him his badge.

"Honey, who's at the… Harry?" Romilda said.

"Hi." Harry said uncertainly.

"Come in." She said. They were guided into the living room. Harry and Roberts sat on a white sofa while the Daniels sat on a loveseat.

"Is my wife under suspicion of a crime?" Mr. Daniels asked.

"No, we believe that she has pertinent information." Roberts informed him.

"How?" Romilda asked.

"The case was perpitated by someone who belongs to a group you used to belong to." Harry said, trying to get his point across without sounding narcissistic. Fortunately Romilda understood.

"Oh, you want to know if there was ever a club of sorts and if I could give you names, right?" Romilda said. Harry nodded, tersely.

"Sorry, I wish I could but I can't." Romilda said.

"Well, thank you for your time." Harry said. Roberts and Harry got up and went to the the followed them.

"Harry, just so you know, I fought him every step of the way in buying this house." Romilda said, as Harry stepped out of the house. "Oh, um, thanks." Harry said, feeling rather awkward. He and Roberts went to the car and got in.

"Back to the Naval Yard, I presume?" Roberts said.

"Yep but you'll need to side-along with me." Harry said. Roberts nodded and grabbed the proffered arm, they disapperated with a loud crack.


	8. Vance

A/N: Still don't own them. Much as I'd like.

Chapter Eight: Vance

Harry and Roberts apparatated into a blind spot in the security system. Harry walked into the bullpen.

"No dice, boss." Harry said. Gibbs nodded.

"If we could get a psych profile on our perp, we might be able to reverse Ollivander's them to get a list of suspects." Roberts said.

"That's genius." Harry said.

"Who is Ollivander?" Tim asked.

"Ollivander is a family of wand makers. They believe that the wand should choose the witch of wizard. Because of this if you have a psych profile or a list of suspects and you go in, you can come out with both. The wand that chooses you says something about you, combine that with a master wand maker who can tell you every wand he's sold and to whom he sold it to, you get someone who is a police consultant, at least unofficially." Justin said.

"So we should get someone down to Ducky." Tony said.

"Glad you see it that way, DiNozzo, and that you're so willing to go and see him." Gibbs said.

"Right, on it." Tony said as he got up. He soon came back and he and Roberts disapperated.

"Hey Harry, bet you three sickles that Tony's freaked when he get's back." Justin said, smirking.

"Not taking it, Justin. That's a sucker's bet and I'm not a sucker." Harry said.

"Just what are we betting on, Agent Potter?" A new voice rang out. Harry turned around and right behind him was the director.

"Director Vance, how much did you hear?" Harry said.

"Enough to know that we need to have a conversation in my office." Vance said, leading the way. When they got there Director Vance ushered him in and locked the door behind him.

"Are you trying to get sent to Azkaban or do you enjoy hiding behind your cousin's fame?" Vance asked. It took Harry a moment to process the fact that Vance knew about magic.

"No I'm not trying to get sent to Azkaban and what would Dud…" Harry said before it dawned on him what Vance had meant.

"You think that I have a cousin who is the Boy Who Lived." Harry said with a sigh. Lifting his bangs with his hand.

"I'm the Boy Who Lived, Director. So how do you know about magic?" Harry said.

"My daughter is a witch. Why did you leave the wizarding world?" Vance asked.

"I couldn't deal with the expectations of being the Boy Who Lived and come out sane. So I left the wizarding world but London just felt too close. I was afraid I would run into somebody who knew me but not know them so I moved to America. Ginny and I figured going across the pond would be far enough." Harry said.

"Why be a cop?" Vance asked. "I figured that you would've had enough of bad guys for one lifetime." Vance continued.

"I love being a cop. Can't see myself doing anything else." He said.

"Why did you reveal magic to the team?" Vance asked.

"Because of the memory videos I figured it would be easier if I just ignored the statute of secrecy. Besides I like not having any secrets with my teammates." Harry said.

"So who haven't you told?" Vance asked.

"Palmer." Harry said with a nod. Vance looked startled at this.

"I'm the second to last one to know." He said, surprised. Harry nodded at this.

"Anyhow I should probably go." Harry said.

"…unless there was something else?" Harry finished.

"No that's all." Vance said, dismissing him. Harry went back to the bullpen.

"Guess what guys." Harry said, mostly to his team.

"You know, I've never understood that phrase. Are you telling us to guess your news or do you want us to say what in a guessing manner?" Ziva said.

"I hadn't thought about it that way. It means I that I have news that I want you guys to guess at but saying what is also an appropriate response." Harry said.

"So guess what." Harry said again.

"What?" Tim said.

"Vance knew about magic." Justin guessed at the same time.

"Justin, you're correct." Harry said.

"So he kinda beats all of you in the magic knowing list." Harry said.

"Who's beating us in the order of knowing about magic?"

Sorry 'bout the small cliffhanger there but it's not really a cliffhanger if you think about it.


	9. Lupin

A/N: still not mine. Still want them to be.

Chapter Nine: Lupin

The group turned around to see Roberts and Tony standing in a blind spot of the cameras.

"So how was apparating?" Harry asked.

"Let me put it this way. How is that the most popular form of travel?" Tony said.

"So glad you're not claustrophobic? Though I agree. For me the most pleasurable way to travel is flying on my broom." Harry asked.

"Immensely." Tony replied.

"There are other ways of traveling magically?" Tony asked.

"Yep, besides broom flight, there's the knight bus. Which in my opinion is almost as bad as apparating. I've also seen a flying carriage and a ship that traveled underwater." Harry said.

" Did you get the list?" Justin asked.

"Yep, unfortunately I think having the list is worse then having no suspects." Tony said.

"Why how long is it?" Tim asked.

"Two scrolls." Roberts said. Harry gave a low whistle.

"That is a long list. Have you eliminated those that are in prison?" Harry asked.

"Nope, haven't even got a chance to look at them yet." Tony said.

"Well th…" Harry started as his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Crap. I'll get it right away. See you by sunset at the latest. Love you Ginny." He replied.

"What did you forget this time?" Ziva asked.

"To pick up ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion." Harry said walking over to Gibbs.

"Boss,two things: one, I need to run an errand and two, I need to be walking through the door of my house by sunset." Harry said. Gibbs looked at Harry before saying."Ok, but hurry back from this errand of yours." Harry smiled and started walking towards the blind spot.

"Thanks, boss." He called before he disapparated. Justin and Roberts each took a scroll and started going through it. They would occasionally call out names to each other, asking if they were in prison. All in all it was pretty quiet. Tim was watching the security tapes from the hospital on the off chance that the murderer came in with their victim or the plant. Tony and Ziva were doing paperwork, so that they wouldn't have to do it later. A few minutes later and the heard a crack that was becoming familiar to them. Looking over they saw Harry there with a brown sack. He took a step forward and turned around.

"Kreacher, apparate in front of me please**."** They heard the crack again, only this time there was a creature there. He was oddly dressed in what looked to be a pillow case, a pair of socks**,** and a golden locket around his neck.

"Yes, Master?" The creature said.

"Kreacher, take this sack to Ginny right away." Harry instructed. The creature disappeared but the team's questions didn't.

"Who and what was that?" Tony asked.

"That was Kreacher. He's a free house elf, whose loyalty I've earned." Harry said.

"Which if you know what to look for is obvious. If they wear anything but the pillow case looking thing, they're a free elf. If a free elf does as a wizard asks, that wizard has earned their loyalty." Roberts said. The team worked hard but didn't make any significant progress. Soon it was time for Harry to go home. Gibbs looked at his team and the aurors and said. "Go home." As the group minus Gibbs, stood up Justin leaned over to Ziva.

"What about Gibbs?" He asked.

"Gibbs, I would be surprised if he went home at all tonight. The man is like a… manborg." Ziva said.

"I think that the word you're looking for is cyborg." Justin said.

"Thank you. I don't think that the man sleeps. He just drinks coffee." Ziva said.

"I used to think that it was just for mornings, then I met Gibbs. I think that he is solely keeping the coffee shop of his choice in the black." Ziva finished.

"I think the bossman should join coffee-aholics anonymous." Tony jumped in. They made their way to the elevator and had a pleasant chat about coffee. They signed out and went their separate ways.

The next morning the group walked into the bullpen bright eyed and bushy tailed. With one notable exception: Harry.

"Long night?" Ziva asked.

"Yep." Harry replied with a yawn.

"So something occurred to me last night Probie." Tony said, addressing Harry. Harry gave Tony his best 'You're treading in dangerous and shark infested waters' look.

"And this something was?" Harry said darkly.

"I don't know what Wolfsbane does." Tony said.

"It allows a werewolf to not be a threat to anyone." Harry said.

"You're living with a werewolf?" Tim said.

"Raising a half-werewolf, actually." Harry said.

"Wait, Teddy's part werewolf?" Ziva asked. Harry nodded, stifling a yawn.

"What happened**,** moon rise too soon?" Tony said, teasing Harry. Harry gave Tony his best death glare.

"Don't mess with me before I get caffeine into my system. I might do something I would regret later." Harry said to Tony.

"Tony, we might be dealing with a creature just as deadly as an uncaffeinated Gibbs." Tim said. At this Tony's eyes went wide.

"Pack your bags. We got a body in Hollywood." Gibbs called. Tony grinned.

"Harry, you should get killer fans more often if they're going…" Tony stopped as he received a Gibbs-slap.

"Thank you boss." Tony said. Harry sighed.

"Great we have to keep this sadistic game from fellow NCIS agents." Harry said.

"Why just NCIS agents?" Roberts asked.

"It's expected for us to do it to other agencies but there's a level of trust when you're working with a fellow agent." Tony said.

"And that level of trust includes giving pertinent information to the team and this sadistic game is pertinent information." Tim said. Roberts nodded. A few hours later and they were flying smoothly towards Hollywood. When they landed they went straight to the HQ of the LA team.

"So what do you know?" Gibbs asked the leader of the whole region.

"Only that when we arrived there was a white owl that handed my team a letter that said to hand the case over to you or there would be more bodies." The woman, Henrietta, said.

"So we'll take the lead. This is Special Agent DiNozzo, Special Agent McGee, Special Agent David, and Special Agent Potter." Gibbs said with a hand gesture.

Roberts stepped up and said. "I'm Special Agent Roberts and Special Agents Finch-Fletchly of MI5." Henrietta nodded.

"These are Special Agents Callen, Hannah, Blye, and L.A. Police Consultant Detective Deeks." She said, introducing the team they would be working with.

"So do you mind if we use our forensic tech and M.E.?" Gibbs asked.

"No not at all. We have to use L.A. Police's." Callen said.

"So what do you know?" Agent Blye asked.

"That there will be more and that the perp is willing to use whatever means necessary to obtain her goal." Harry said.

"And that she fixates on Harry." Tony said.

"Don't remind me." Harry said.

"So did you canvass the scene?" Justin asked.

"We were forbidden from doing anything that you didn't specifically tell us to do and we had to pair off with an NCIS Agent from D.C.." Deeks said.

"First be as helpful and follow your instincts wherever they lead you." Gibbs said.

"Thanks." Callen said.

"What were the pairings, if any? Roberts, Fletchly go through the rest of that list." Gibbs said.

"Callen and Potter, Hannah and McGee, Blye and DiNozzo, and finally, Deeks and Gibbs." Henrietta said. "The letter said that David was to supervise the agents from the other agency." She finished. Gibbs nodded.

"Potter, Callen, Hannah, and McGee, go canvas the scene." Gibbs said. The group handed their stuff to DiNozzo to get to the hotel.

"We should probably take two cars with one pair per car." McGee said. Hannah and Callen nodded. They went out and got into the cars.

As they were driving Callen asked. "Is there anything other then Special Agent Potter that you want me to call you?"

"Yeah, call me Harry and for you?" Harry shot back.

"Just Callen." He replied.

"Alright, just Callen." Harry said.

"Oh, ha ha ha, very funny." Callen said.

"Sorry just slipped out. One thing you should know if we're going to be partners is that the deaths imitate deaths from my past." Harry said.

"That's gotta suck." Callen said.

"Yeah, this one especially. I liked Lupin a lot. He was like a father to me." Harry said.

"Really how?" Callen asked.

"He was a good friend of my fathers." Harry explained. Callen nodded.

"So you knew him how long?" Callen asked.

"Four years." Harry said and at the look Callen gave him went on."My parents died when I was one. My aunt and Uncle didn't want anything to do with my father, so I didn't know him until I was thirteen and he got a job at my school." Harry said. Callen nodded.

"So why Callen?" Harry said.

"Well I only know the first letter of my first name and nothing else but my last name." Callen said.

"Amnesia?" Harry asked.

"No, orphan." Callen said.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"S'ok." Callen said.

They arrived fairly quickly. Harry walked in expecting the worst. The scene before him jerked tears from Harry. The body was dumped in a studio that had a courtyard for the scenery. It was spooky how close it resembled Hogwarts' courtyard.

"You alright?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, just not totally prepared for the scene." Harry said. Callen nodded. He went over to the body and started looking around. McGee and Sam arrived.

"You ok, Harry?" McGee asked.

"Yeah." Harry said, nodding.

"I'm I missing something here?" Sam asked.

"The murderer is killing and making it seem like deaths from Agent Potter's past." Callen said.

"That's rough. How did the original die?" Sam asked McGee.

"A heart attack." Harry said, now dry eyed.

"Agent Hannah, will you question the security guard? McGee, see who had access. Me and Callen will take care of the scene." Harry said. Everyone nodded. Sam and McGee went out the door and Harry and Callen started looking for evidence.

"I miss you Moony." Harry said quietly. It went quickly and before Harry knew it they were zipping the body up to it could be taken and shipped.

"You ok?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, but seeing his likeness brought back a lot of memories." Harry said. Callen nodded. They got into the car and went back to HQ.

.


	10. Jailhouse Blues

Chapter 10: Jailhouse Blues

When they got there a blond guy in shorts whistled.

"Seriously?" Harry said.

"I'm afraid so. I think Eric thinks that we're just cattle to be driven around." Callen said.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"S'ok. We'll just have to threaten him again. It should work for a week or two." Callen said. Soon all twelve people were in the briefing room. A video link to D.C. was up. "Ah, director, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Harry said.

"I firstly wanted to warn Gibbs to play nice and second that there was a letter that arrived addressed to you twelve, particularly the agents that aren't to the case. The murderer says that you're allowed to confirm or deny their suspicions." Vance said.

"About?" Gibbs asked.

"Anything." Was his reply.

"Oh, Harry next time you leave town you might not want to talk to your wife about it as you pack. I received a very angry call from her today. I think my hearing is still recovering from it." Vance said. Harry noticed a small gasp from a short haired brunette who was just entering when she heard his name.

"Thanks for the info director." Gibbs said. The communication link was severed.

"So is it safe to assume you didn't tell us everything?" Agent Blye asked. There were several nods.

"Is it also safe to assume that it's because of our perp?" She questioned further. Again several nods.

"Do we have to keep what you tell us secret too?" She inquired deeper. This time there were shrugs.

"Just so we were clear." She said. They all went back to the L.A. team's area.

"So Harry, any ideas as to who's death is next?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure which one she's going to do." Harry said.

"So what are they?" Deeks asked.

"Mad Eye or Crouch Jr." Harry said.

"Crouch Jr.?" Justin asked.

"Pretended to be Mad Eye up until right after the tournament." Harry said. Justin nodded at this.

"So where did they die?" Sam asked.

"Crouch in jail and I don't know where Moody died." Harry said.

"So we should set up shop, watch the jails and see if our next body lands there?" Deeks asked. Gibbs was about to say no but Tony jumped in.

"Boss, we're technically not breaking any rules. We are just trying to get a physical description of our perp." He said. Gibbs nodded.

"Deeks can you get the local LEOs to help with this?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I can work it." He said.

"Roberts, Fletchly did you finish going through that list?" Gibbs asked.

"Finally." Roberts said.

"So have Fletchly and Harry go through and see who could have had the knowledge to do this." Gibbs said. He and Deeks went out and drove away.

A day later they heard that it was arranged but that they would have to help. They were each given a prison to survey for six hours.

"Have you ever been this bored?" Callen complained.

"Actually yes. One of my teachers, Professor Binns, would regularly put all but one of his students to sleep, he was so boring." Harry said.

"Let me guess, you weren't that student." Callen said.

"Nope, one of my mates was. Of coarse Hermione was brilliant and eager to learn. I only know of one subject that she thought was rubbish." Harry said, his British accent and langue coming out.

"Wait you're British?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, I am." Harry said, slipping back into American.

"Why hide it?" Callen asked.

"For the first while Iwanted to avoid being made fun of and Tony, our resident prankster, like to mock anything that sticks up. I hid it because I didn't want to provide him with more materiel." Harry explained.

"So, being made fun of was new for you?" Callen asked.

"Not really, but most of it was directed towards Hermione." Harry said. Callen nodded. Suddenly Harry's phone rang.

"Harry here." Harry answered.

"Oh, hey Teddy." He said.

"Yeah I miss you too. I'll be home as soon as I can. Obey your mom, be nice to your brothers, ok Ted?" Harry said.

"Love you." Harry said closing the phone.

"Your son?" Callen asked.

"Godson." Harry clarified.

"Nightmare?" Callen asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"How old are they?" Callen asked.

"Eleven, five, four, and two." Harry said.

"What's their names?" Callen inquired. "

Ted, James, Albus, and Lily." Harry said.

"So you're raising your godson?" Callen inquired.

"Yeah, his parents died when he was an infant. You saw his father's likeness." Harry said.

"Lupin's his father. Didn't he have him late?" Callen said.

"Yeah, but he was hesitant to form any romantic bonds." Harry explained.

"Does Ted know?" Callen inquired.

"Yeah, but Ginny and I treat him like a son and the kids like an older brother." Harry said. Callen nodded. Harry's phone rang again.

"Potter." Harry answered. Harry nodded a couple of times.

"'Kay, see you there." Harry said, closing his phone.

"Do you know where the state penitentiary is?" Harry asked. Callen nodded as he started the car.


	11. Crouch Jr And Mad-Eye

A/N: still don't own them

**Potter's Personal Chamber**

Chapter 11: Mad Eye and Crouch Jr.

When they arrived they were paired off with Tony and Kensi. They were given the cell while the Aurors, Gibbs and Deeks were given the graveyard next to the jail.

"That's oddly convenient, don't you think?" Tony said.

"What, the graveyard?" Kensi clarified.

"Yeah, maybe a past warden just started killing off inmates." Tony speculated.

"Tony, I doubt it. It would probably be the architect who killed off inmates. Why else would the graveyard be there?" Harry said.

"Hey now there's an idea, A killer architect." Tony said.

"We should tell Tim's writer friend " He suggested.

"No, it is a dumb idea. Although that reminds I need to talk to Tim about something." Harry said.

"In what way?" Kensi asked.

"In the way I talked to Tony when we left for here." Harry said. Tony's eyes went wide.

"Have mercy on him. He is a computer geek after all." Tony said.

"Of coarse I'll have mercy on him. I _like_ him." Harry said. At this Callen and Kensi started to laugh.

"Eh Tu Harrytai?" Tony said pretending to grab a dagger's hilt. Harry took a moment to answer.

"Yep, that sums it up." Harry said with a nod and a dismissive scene before him was not pretty, but not gruesome either. A man who could have been called attractive if not for something in his eyes that spoke volumes as to his character. His nails were bloody was the wall that had the window. His expression said he had died in terror.

"So who is it?" Kensi asked.

"Bartimus Crouch Jr." Harry said.

"Was he the real teacher or the fake one?" Kensi asked.

"The fake one." Harry said, emotionless.

"What no warm and fuzzy feelings?" Callen asked.

"You try having warm and fuzzy feelings for someone when he tries to kill you." Harry said.

"Really?" Tony asked. Harry nodded.

"That bites." Kensi said.

"Tell me about it." Harry said.

With that they commenced canvassing the scene. They didn't turn up anything significant. They zipped up the corpse and gave instructions to the prison doctor for the corpses to be sent to Ducky.

At the HQ for the L.A. team Harry volunteered to give the tapes to Eric and Nell, the short brunette woman he heard gasp at his name. Fortunately luck was on his side. Eric wasn't in the tech area.

"Nell right?" Harry said. She turned around.

"You probably want to know why I gasped when I heard your name right?" Nell said.

"I will admit my curiosity is peaked but no, I'm here to drop off some security tapes." Harry said; in his experience people tended to give more information if you didn't push.

"Well I feel that you should know. I'm a witch and at school I did a report on you. We were given an assignment to write about a famous witch or wizard. I decided to break the mold and find someone who wasn't well known." Nell said. Harry nodded his head.

"Thanks for the explanation but how did you get into technology?" Harry asked.

"My mom, who's a muggle, got sick and I decided to take care of her and I went to a cyber cafe one day and I got hooked." Nell said happily. Harry nodded.

"How do you live with your secret?" Nell asked.

"Well for the past couple of weeks I haven't been. It's been liberating." Harry said.

"What about the statue of secrecy?" Nell asked. Harry shrugged.

"I assume the ministry knows about it but nothing yet." Harry said.

"That's because the American ministry is thinking about revealing itself." Justin said.

"Anybody who reveals themselves is considered a test run." He finished.

"Is our perp magical?" Nell asked. In response she got nods.

"Ok, I'll reveal myself." She committed.

"I'll go round up the L.A. personnel." Justin said.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" Harry asked.

"Will you stay?" Nell asked. Harry nodded.

"Oh, can I borrow your wand?" She asked.

Harry pulled his out and handed it to her. She nodded her thanks. The first one in was Eric. He seemed to understand something big was happening but didn't pressure either if them as to what it was. Next were the field agents and then Henrietta.

"So what's up Nell?" Eric asked.

"I've been keeping a secret from you guys." Nell said.

"What? Why…" Deeks started.

"Mister Deeks, I think it would be more productive if you were silent. Mrs. Jones is obviously going to reveal her secret to us." Henrietta admonished.

"Go ahead, dear." She said, addressing Nell.

"Thanks. I understand if you find it hard to believe but I will prove it to you and answer questions after I've told you guys." Nell said, in way of prefacing her secret.

"Magic is real and I can use it." Nell said. She turned to Harry.

"Will you remove your jacket?" She asked him.

Harry did so, holding it by one finger, that was perfectly straight. Nell flicked the wand at then moved it away. The coat followed the wand's direction. Almost everyone freaked out. The ones who didn't were Harry, Nell, Henrietta and Callen.

"Any questions?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that Nell had magic?" Kensi accused. Harry took a moment to compose his message.

"In the British Wizarding World I'm a celebrity. Nell wrote a paper on me when she was at school. I put the pieces together when I heard her gasp at my first name." Harry said.

"You guys are about the same age. What made you famous at such a young age?" Callen asked.

"I survived the killing curse." Harry said.

"I'm guessing that doesn't happen often." Sam said.

"First one." Harry confirmed.

"How?" Deeks asked. Harry shrugged.

"I was one at the time." Harry said.

"I'm assuming you're telling this secret for a reason." Henrietta said.

"Our perp is magical." Nell said.


	12. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Chapter Twelve: Defense Against the Dark Arts and how it pertains to you.

Everyone but Eric and Nell went downstairs.

"So who else knows about magic?" Kensi asked.

"My team, the team from Britain, Abbey, Vance, and Ducky." Harry said.

"So everybody?" Kensi clarified.

"Essentially." Harry responded.

They got to the bottom and they split up; Henrietta to her work area and everyone else to theirs. "So, who's next on our perp's to kill list?" Deeks asked.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, my fifth DADA teacher." Harry responded.

"So all the corpses share a likeness to a DADA teacher, and what does DADA stand for?" Callen inquired. Harry nodded.

"DADA stands for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's a self defense course for anything that might want to take a bite out of a witch or wizard." Harry informed the L.A. team.

"Course she never deserved the title of professor." Justin mused.

"That's true. Telling the class to copy down a chapter does not make a teacher." Harry agreed.

"Really? That would be awesome." Deeks said.

"Expect that we were expecting a practical assignment, class, option. Something like that." Justin said.

"That and we weren't even learning anything." Harry added.

"I don't understand. How is this terrible?" Deeks asked.

"Well there was this maniac that had been revived that wanted to kill me and enslave non-magic folk and over all just not a nice person." Harry said.

"Who really wanted you dead, and Deeks, we wanted to learn so badly we started an illegal DADA club so we could be taught by the best source we had." Justin sad.

"That is dedication to learn." Kensi said. "

So who taught you?" Sam asked. Harry raised his hand.

"Really?" Callen asked.

"Well, I faced my DADA teacher when I was eleven, killed a basilisk when I was twelve, faced a whole slew of dementors when I was thirteen, and faced the maniac I mentioned before when I was fourteen." Harry said. Sam whistled.

"I see why you were chosen to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Kensi said.

"I was lucky, a lot." Harry added, modestly.

"The only two end of school events I'll blame luck on is with Quirrel and the dementors." Justin argued. Harry took a moment to consider what Justin had said.

"I can see how you could see that." Harry said.

"Really? Let's go through all seven of them. A charm placed on you transfigured your teacher to ash. You drew the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat to slay the basilisk. A figure appeared and cast a patronus to dispel the dementors. You used a momentary distraction to get away from the graveyard. You and some of the DA's members held your own against Death Eaters until help could arrive. You charged against Snape, after he switched sides. Finally you managed to vsnquishLord Voldemort." Justin said.

Roberts flinched at the name of the most recent dark lord. Callen gave a whistle.

"That's quite impressive. How did you mange to find time for school? Cause where there are adventures that big at the end of a school year there are smaller ones that don't get noticed." Callen reasoned.

"I had a really good, really smart friend who Ron and I managed to get her to do our homework for us." Harry said.

"Hermione, right?" Callen guessed. Harry nodded.

"I agree with Justin. It doesn't sound like you skated by on luck." McGee said.

"Really? Cause as I remember them I had no idea that being loyal to Dumbledore would summon Fawkes, who brought the sorting hat to me and healed my wound when I got stabbed by a tooth of the basilisk. In the graveyard my spell somehow managed to hit Riddle's spell and start essentially a battle of wills, which I somehow won. Said battle created the distraction. I was in the graveyard for a full minute after the distraction ended. Oh, yeah and the only reason why the battle started was because our wands were brothers. The battle at the ministry could have been totally avoided if I was better at protecting my mind. Snape was actually always on my side, even if he didn't seem like it." Harry said.

"Wait, wait. Snape liked you?" Justin said disbelieving.

"No, however he did want Riddle dead." Harry said. Justin nodded.

"What's the difference between this Riddle and Lord Voldemort guy?" Sam asked.

"The name. He's also known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. Most wizards or witches flinch at his pseudonym and don't realize you're talking about him when you say Tom or Riddle." Harry said. The muggles nodded.

"Could we please put more time between that name please?" Roberts asked, looking like his sanity was on the line.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Harry quoted.

"So how did she die?" Kensi asked, talking about Umbridge.

"I don't know and can't honestly say I really care to find out." Harry stated.

"So no love lost between you two?" Deeks asked.

"Let me put it this way. We cheered when Peeves drove the menace out. The castle disliked her so much that McGonagall lent one of her canes to Peeves to help him drive her out." Harry said, smiling at the memory. Everyone who hadn't met Umbridge stared at either Harry or Justin.

"What? She was a witch in more then one way." Justin said.

"Still you drove her from your school. I didn't like some of my teachers but not enough to get them fired." Kensi said.

"We didn't really fire her. We just made it known how we felt about her. Besides it's not like Peeves needed the urging. He is a poltergeist, after all." Harry said.

"And besides it's not like we could have stopped him even if we wanted to. There's only one person Peeves will listen to completely, no matter what." Justin said.

"Who?" Callen asked.

"The bloody baron." Harry said.

At the looks the group was giving them Justin explained.

"Bloody refers to the blood on his shirt. We're not swearing." There were several nods.

"Guys I think you need to see this." Eric yelled. They got up and went to the command center.

"This is the video from the jail." Nell said as one of the screens came alive. It showed a black and white picture of people striding through a hallway.

"What's interesting about this?" Tony asked.

"Wait for it." Was the reply. As they watched, ice slowly creeped into existence over the lens.

"Dementors. Really?" Harry said, exasperated.

"Wait, what now?" Ziva asked. "Dementors are creatures that feed off happy memories. Muggles can't see them but they look like a floating skeleton with a cowled cape. Their presence has a lot of effects. Ice appearing when it shouldn't is one them." Harry explained.

"So besides the ice what else do they do?" Gibbs asked.

"They feed off happy memories, make you feel like you'll never be happy ever again, and suck out your soul." Harry said.

"I feel sorry for our vic. Being that terrified and not being able to understand or fight back. That's terrible." McGee said. There were several nods.

"So the tape is useless." Harry said.

"Unfortunately." Eric said.

"Though we're still going through the logbook to see if we can catch our perp that way." Eric finished as Harry realized something and rushed out the door with a few murmured words to Gibbs and Callen. Callen started to follow Harry.

"What was that about?" Kensi asked.

"Dementors have a unique presence about them. The prisoners that were next door jail mates to our vic should be able to tell us what our perp looks like, hopefully." Justin said.

Harry rushed into the prison. He flashed his badge at the guard. "I need to speak with the prisoners that have a cell to the sides of our vic." Harry said. The guard nodded.

"Right this way." He said.

He dropped Callen, who had just caught up when Harry started to follow, and Harry at an interrogation room. Harry slipped inside and Callen went to the other side. After a few minutes the guard brought in a prisoner. After he left Harry introduced himself.

"I'm Special Agent Potter with NCIS. What's your name?" He said as he dropped into his seat.

"Call me Vinnie." The prisoner said.

"Do you know why your here?" Vinnie shook his head.

"Well a prisoner one cell over from you died. I'm hoping that you'd be willing to help ID his murderer. We believe that the murderer is female." Harry said, laying on all of his Slytherin charm as he could.

"Don't see many broads killing people. Sure I'll help." Vinnie said.

"Thank you. The person we're looking for probably only visited twice. The second time she came you probably felt like you'd never be happy again." Harry said.

"Her." Vinnie said.

"So you know who I'm talking about." Harry said.

"Yeah, first time I saw her, she was hanging off the arm of Jackson. That was odd. Jackson's nice enough, for a guard, but he's a stickler for the rules and giving a tour is against them." Vinnie said.

"She was playing a dumb blonde but they second time she came she had something that was glowing around her. She's about five foot and six inches. Blonde, green eyes, a mouth that looks better frowning then smiling." Vinnie said.

"Thanks. You've been a big help." Harry said, standing. Vinnie stood too. Harry escorted him out.

"Change of plans. I need to talk to Guardsman Jackson." Harry told the guard. He nodded and took Vinnie back to his cell. A few moments later Guardsman Jackson came into view.

"You wanted to talk to me…?" He said.

"Special Agent Potter." Harry replied, holding the door open for the guardsman to enter.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Jackson asked.

"A woman you gave a tour of the jail to." Harry responded. Jackson gave a sigh of regret.

"I should have never got involved with her. She was all wrong in all the right ways. I don't know why but I couldn't get her out of my head. She seemed to hang on to my every word until I gave her the tour. I don't even know why I gave her the tour. I just could not say no. Let's just say I'm glad it's over." Jackson said.

"So a whirlwind relationship?" Harry clarified.

"More like a bullet relationship. Fast in, fast out, twice as painful." Jackson said.

"Do you know where she is and her name?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'll write the address down and her name's Jessica Atwell." Harry nodded.

"Thanks." He said as he gave him a piece of paper and a pen.

Once Jackson was done writing Harry thanked him for his time and he and Callen left the prison. Harry tossed the keys to Callen and called Ziva.

"Hey, can you meet me at 2901 West and K street?" Harry listened for a few moments before hanging up.

"Ziva will be meeting us there." Harry informed Callen. Callen nodded his understanding.

When Harry and Callen got there, Ziva, Justin, and Roberts were just pulling up. Roberts and Justin looked a little queasy.

"What took you guys so long?" Harry asked jokingly.

"We got lost and we had around ten near death experiences with stationary objects at corners." Roberts said, stressing the word corners to get his point across.

"Only ten? Ziva I think you're getting a little sloppy there." Harry joked.

"How did you guys get unlost?" Callen joked.

"A spell." Ziva explained quickly.

The group walked up and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer, so they tried the doorknob. It was locked.

"Do you want me to pick the lock?" Ziva asked.

"No, there are more effective ways of getting through locked doorways." Harry explained cryptically, while pulling out his wand.

"Allohamora." Harry said, tapping the lock with his wand. He tried to open the door and nothing. "

Ziva, pick it if you can." Harry said. After a few minutes Ziva gave up.

"Either this thing has more tumblers then any lock I've encountered or I've just lost all my skill at picking locks." She said frustrated.

"I doubt either is the case. I bet the magic is just preventing you from picking the lock." Justin said, as he stopped down to break a key sized stick off a bush.

"This a good size?" He asked Harry.

Harry nodded. Justin put the stick next to the keyhole and tapped it, gently, with his wand. As the stick changed Justin pushed it in. After a few moments he turned the newly made key and opened the door. He took one good look and collapsed.


	13. The House

A/N: All places I have named or given an address to are not real.

**Potter's Personal Chamber**

Chapter Thirteen: The House

Harry peeked in and quickly closed the door.

"You guys wake Justin up. I've got to take care of something." He walked in and closed the door. Callen reached into his pants pocket and pulled out smelling salts.

"What? You never know when you're going to need to wake up a suspect." Callen defended at the weird looks he got. Ripping them open he waved them under Justin's nose. Justin started awake.

"So what was in there?" Roberts asked.

"A huge black snake." Justin informed them.

"So you're afraid of snakes?" Ziva clarified.

"Yeah." Justin informed them.

"Wait, all black with a triangular head?" Roberts asked. Justin nodded.

"Crap. Harry's in there with a black mamba: the most deadly non-magical snake in the world." Roberts said.

"If anyone is safe with a black mamba in the room it would be Harry." Justin said.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Because Harry can talk to snakes." Justin explained.

Three jaws dropped open. Just then the door opened. Harry came out with a new pal wrapped, loosely, around his neck.

"It's safe to come in now." Harry told them.

"Says the man with a large, venomous, and deadly snake around his throat." Callen snarked.

The group voiced their sentiment but went in. The entire house was bare, expect for a white envelope. It was addressed to "the agents chasing me." Harry grabbed it and tucked it into his suit coat jacket. As they filed out Roberts caught Justin checking Ziva out.

"Harry, is it alright if I catch a ride with you?" Roberts asked. Callen was about to ask why when Harry cut in.

"Yeah, of coarse." This made two NCIS agents very confused, one wizard very relieved, and two wizards thinking about scheming some more. As everyone got into their respective cars Callen asked.

"What was that all about?" Harry gave him a 'later' look. As Justin and Ziva were driving towards the HQ Justin finally mustered up the courage to ask Zova something.

"Ziva, would you like to go have coffee with me sometime?" Justin asked.

Ziva didn't instantly reply. She thought of rule twelve, never date a coworker, but was trying to find a way around it when she remembered rule eighteen, better to ask for forgiveness then to ask for permission.

"I would love to, Justin." She replied.

Justin's face grew this ridiculous grin and he knew it. The time seemed to shorten as he decided which cafe to go to with Ziva. When they arrived and Justin got out he noticed that not only were Harry and David, his partner, there but so was DiNozzo. Each of them had a knowing smirk on their face. Ziva walked in with no interference. As Justin walked up David said…**  
**

"You do know that she's an assassin, right?"

"Really?" Justin asked. Tony nodded.

"Don't believe most of the hype. She's really quite hard to get into a murderous rage." Harry reassured.

"Though she does know six ways, I think, to kill with a paperclip." He added. Justin paled.

"Well, he's not dead which is a good sign." Tony added. Gibbs walked up and gave Harry and Roberts a Gibbs-slap while Tony gave himself one.

"Thank you, boss." Harry and Tony said in tandem.

"You done making fun of the Auror now?" Gibbs asked in his gruff manner.

There were several nods. The guys walked into the work area. Harry walked over to the newly conjured terrarium, where the snake had taken up residence, and began hissing at the snake. The snake hissed backed.

"Well that was a bust." Harry announced.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"Snake doesn't know where she went." Harry said.

"You can talk to snakes?" McGee asked, worry coating his voice.

"Yeah, though not a lot of witches or wizards can. I only know of one other fluent speaker and one person who could learn to speak it but not able to understand." Harry said.

"Wait, you can learn to speak Parseltounge?" Roberts asked incredulously.

"Yes, if you're willing to learn." Harry said.

"Oh, yeah, boss this was at the house." Harry said tossing the letter to Gibbs, who promptly opened the letter. He gave it a read through.

"So?" Tony asked.

"I don't get the references." Gibbs said. Harry came over and read over Gibbs' shoulder. After reading it he turned to Deeks.

"Deeks, is there a Club Stag?" Harry asked.

"Why do you assume I know?" Deeks complained.

"You seem to know all the hottest spots here." Harry said.

"Oh. Yeah, I know of a Club Stag." Deeks said.

"L.A. police think that something weird is going on there because the building was abandoned with plans for it to be demolished and then suddenly someone not only buys the property but has it refurbished and opens it. The thing that was weird was that no one from the building and zoning commission can remember the permits being filed but they're there." Deeks said.

"Land valuable?" Gibbs asked.

"Now, at the time no." Deeks said.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Club Stag is hoppin'. The other businesses feed off of that success." Deeks explained.

"So the land is valuable because of Club Stag." Harry said.

"Yep, kinda weird if you think about it." Deeks said.

"Deeks, Potter, Callen gear up. We're going to this club place." Gibbs said.


	14. Club Stag

A/N: I know nothing of tarot cards or how to use them so I made up everything involving them.

**Potter's Personal Chamber**

Chapter Fourteen: Club Stag

The group of senior agents and the youngest agents walked up to the door. Someone opened it.

"Come in, Agents Gibbs, Callen, Potter, and Detective Deeks." A woman said.

She had long black hair and green eyes. She wore a floor length black dress with full length but spacious sleeves that had gold spirals randomly on it. Her makeup was minimal but made her eyes pop. The only place her make up wasn't skin colored was her eyeshadow. It was gold and it helped to tie her outfit together.

"My name is Linda. Fortunately for you the owner is unavailable. I will be able to answer your questions. As for how I know your names, well a girl isn't going to reveal all her secrets on the first date." Linda said, the last bit addressed to Gibbs when he started to open his mouth.

Harry smirked at Linda's actions. Too bad she wasn't a redhead, Gibbs might have fallen in love with her.

"Come on in. We have a few things to discuss." Linda said, walking over to what was obviously her booth.

The booth had a sign in front of it proclaiming to patrons that they could have their futures revealed unto them. Deeks rolled his eyes.

"There are magical ways to tell the future, as Agent Potter can tell you." Linda said. As they sat down at the booth Linda pulled out a tarot deck. Spreading the cards out into a circle she commanded. . .

"Everyone pick one card but don't look at it." The agents did as she said. Linda also picked one out.

"Place you cards in a cross with the middle missing." She instructed. The agents did so and Linda filled in the middle.

"For those of you who don't know, the middle row represents the past, present, and future. The top and bottom are important items that will come into play soon. Let's begin." She said flipping over the past card.


	15. The Cards

Potter's Personal Chamber Chapter 15: The cards

The card showed a picture of an old woman.

"The crone: a symbol of wisdom, mysticism and age. The person this card represents is probably mature for his or her age." Linda informed them as she flipped over the present card. It had a picture of a graveyard.

"The graveyard. Interesting. I haven't encountered this card yet, though I'm not surprised. It means that a death is going to happen soon that is important and it might not be someone you hold dear but it might be the break in the case you need. I agree with you, Agent Potter, it's sad that innocent people have to die to catch the bad guy." Linda said. The future card's picture was of a cell door.

"The prisoner: often meaning that a cell is in the person's future but in this case I think it's a sign of a successful case." Linda foretold. The top card revealed a hooded figure with a scythe.

"Death. I've never seen this card up here before either." Linda said intrigue infused her voice. The last card showed a man wielding a sword in a village with a sack that was over flowing with precious metals.

"The marauder. Often a sign of theft but again it's an item card so maybe something one of you stole." Linda suggested.

"You're welcome Agent Potter. I would hurry out. Frank is almost here." Linda said, escorting them back to the door. When they got back and told everyone what they had found out the teams fell to speculating.

"The crone probably represents a Ravenclaw." Justin said. Harry nodded.

"The death card has three items that could fit the bill. The elder wand, the resurrection stone, and Death's invisibility cloak." Harry said.

"Though I doubt that the stone or the wand are going to be involved." He added.

"Who owns the cloak then?" Tony asked.

"I do." Harry replied non-chalantly.

"What? I inherited it. I haven't personally met death." He added when he felt the eyes of his teammates on him.

"Been hit twice with the killing curse but hasn't met death." Justin lightheartedly grumbled.

"You must be the luckiest person on the earth." Ziva said. Harry tried to be modest about his amount of luck.

"The marauder could be an item from a robbery that turned fatal." Deeks said.

"Could be or it could be a Marauder's Map like item." Harry suggested.

"What's that?" Roberts asked.

"A map that shows where everyone is at every minute of everyday at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"So that's what it was called." Justin said.

"Though using that logic a lot of items could fit the bill." Harry mused.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"There was a group of friends who called themselves the Marauders." Harry said.

"Who were they?" Tony asked.

"My dad, Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." Harry responded.

"So they're all dead?" Justin asked.

"I think so. Pettigrew could still be alive though." Harry said.

"Wait, didn't Black kill Pettigrew?" Justin asked.

"If you're asking is that part of the official reason why he was in Azkaban, then yes. However if you're asking for what actually happened, Pettigrew killed twelve muggles and cut off his finger and turned into the rat that he was." Harry explained.

"You lost me." Gibbs said.

"Wizards can learn to transfigure themselves into an animal. Pettigrew could turn himself into a rat." Harry explained.

"So there was a pun in there?" Tony asked. Harry nodded.

"So did you learn to do this?" Ziva asked.

"Nope." Harry said.

"Guys, we got another body." Nell called down.


	16. Umbridge

Chapter Sixteen: _**Umbridge**_

As Callen and Harry were driving to the crime scene, Harry got a call.

"Hey Forge, what do you got for me?" Harry asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"Well, Ducky says that all the new corpses died of heart attacks against the odds." Abby said.

"No surprise there." Harry said.

"Darn, I was hoping to surprise you. Anyhow, Jessica Atwell has recently had her name changed. It used to be Mandy Brucklehurst. I can't find where her other residences are but I'll keep looking."Abby promised.

"Thanks, Forge. We owe you one." Harry said.

"Better make it a big one, Gred." Abby said.

"Will do. Talk to you later." Harry said.

"You better. Two bodies and nothing, not even a text to tell me you guys are even alive or dead. I care about you guys but when you don't talk to me I begin to worry and I can't focus." Abby ranted

"Abby, two things: one we're not going to have another Kate on my watch. Two, you would hear from Ginny if I got hurt." Harry said.

"In fact, if it will make you feel better I will create a family clock of our work family so you can see if we're in trouble or not." Harry offered.

"Thanks Har." Abby said.

"That would be really reassuring to me." She added.

When Callen and Harry got to the crime scene a cop came to greet them.

"You guys NCIS?" she asked. After receiving a nod she let them in.

"I'm going to warn you now, it's a mess inside. I feel bad for the owner." She said.

"The owner found the body?" Callen asked. The cop nodded.

"Harry, you go inside and canvas the scene, alright?" Callen inquired. Harry nodded and started up the stairs. Callen went over to the owner, an African-American woman with curly black hair that was shoulder length.

"I'm Agent Callen. You found the body, Miss…?" Callen introduced.

"Call me Marie, and yes I did find that unfortunate woman." Marie said. As the interview went on Callen's instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong, though he wasn't able to put his finger on why.

Harry went into the house and followed the scent of blood to the body. Inside he found a pink room with moving pictures of cats hung all about. The room held a bed with the victim strapped to the posts. The room had several blood splashes on the wall and the carpet around the bed, also pink, was stained red from the amount of blood it had soaked up. Callen walked up.

"That's gruesome. Who did it?" He asked.

"Voldemort. I feel sorry that she got tortured. She may have deserved the worst luck ever but not to be tortured." Harry said.

"Who does?" Callen replied.

"Nobody." Harry replied. They canvassed the scene and came across a bloody fingerprint. Harry pulled on rubber gloves. He checked the depth of the cuts.

"Cutting curse, most likely." Harry surmised.

"Most likely? Meaning that there's more then one curse that could do this?" Callen asked, horrified.

"Yeah, but Draco probably doesn't remember it and I'm never going to use it." Harry explained.

"Wait, how do you know this curse?" Callen asked.

"Snape wrote it in his potion book and I used said book." Harry said, gesturing at the end that one thing led to another.

"Why were you using an old potion book?" Callen asked.

"Because I hadn't planned on being able to take Potions that year." Harry explained.

"So we done here?" Callen asked. Harry nodded. As they left Harry's phone rang.

"Potter." Harry answered. He waited for a minute and then said.

"Abby, slow down. What was the address?" Again he listened for a minute before hanging up and calling Ziva and giving her the address. He hopped into the car and Callen and Harry drove away.


	17. The Ferret's Entrance

Chapter Seventeen: The Ferret's Entrance

Harry walked up to the door. It was open by a crack. He rushed in. A curse hit behind him. He dodged, a bit late, out of reflex. He looked in the direction the curse came from. He saw Draco standing there, aiming his wand at him, twitching. He fired off another curse this one high and to the left. Harry shot off a stunning spell. Draco twitched out of the way. Harry cast pertificous totallous. This time the spell hit him dead on, because Draco leaned into it. Harry turned around and saw the damage caused by Draco's first curse. The doorway had collapsed. Harry waved his wand and the doorway instantly fixed itself. Callen was at the doorway shocked.

"Did you fix the doorway?" Callen asked. Harry nodded.

"Callen I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy, the person who could know the other spell. Malfoy meet Special Agent Callen of the Naval Criminal Investigation Service, also known as NCIS." Harry introduced.

"Why is he so…" Callen started.

"Stiff? Because I hit him with the body-bind spell." Harry explained, as Roberts, Justin, and Ziva walked in.

"So who do we have here?" Roberts asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry and Justin said at the same time.

"Probably under the Imperious Curse." Harry continued.

"What makes you think that?" Callen asked.

"Draco was twitching and his aim was terrible. I didn't need to dodge to make him miss." Harry explained. Roberts and Justin nodded. Roberts pointed his wand at Draco.

"Libertum." Roberts cast. Draco slowly sat up.

"Thank You." Malfoy said.

"You're welcome." Roberts said.

"So is the Naval Criminal Investigation Services a muggle agency?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Callen, muggle means non-magic essentially." Harry explained.

"Though I find the term slightly derogatory." Harry continued.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"Because some wizards," Here Harry pointedly look at Draco.

"Think that they are superior then everyone else because the have quote on-quote 'pure blood'." Harry explained.

"I no longer hold that point of view." Draco clarified, in response to Harry's look.

"What changed that?" Harry asked.

"Fatherhood. I didn't want to leave behind the same legacy for my son that my father left for me." Draco explained.

"So what do you remember about your attack and your attacker?" Callen asked.

"Not much. I was in a bar waiting for a fellow businessman when I saw Mandy Brucklehurst. She was a Ravenclaw, you might not know her. We met, caught up a little, shared a drink and then she was gone. My contact didn't show so I went outside to hail the knight bus when I got hit in the back by the curse. I don't really remember anything else." Draco said.

"Well, I think that it would be a good idea for you to be put under protection." Callen said.

"I don't think that it will be any good, because wizards and witches can apparate." Draco said.

"True, but they have to know where they're apparating and been there before." Roberts pointed out.

"Plus I have a premise that is under the Fidelius Charm." Harry added.

"Fidelius Charm?" Callen asked.

"You hide a location inside one person. That person, also known as the Secret Keeper, can then show other people the location." Harry explained.

"So how do you plan on getting me to this place?" Draco asked.

"Simple. I can apparate in so you can just side-along." Harry explained. Draco nodded then put his hand on Harry's arm. Harry and Draco then disappeared with a crack.


	18. Harry's

Chapter Eighteen: Harry's …

Harry and Draco appeared in the foyer of Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher, I need to see you." Harry said. Kreacher came shuffling into the foyer.

"Yes, Master Potter?" Kreacher asked.

Harry looked miffed at Kreacher's words but decided not to push the issue at the moment. Right as he was about to talk an idea hit Harry like a ton of bricks.

"Kreacher, please take care of Malfoy. He needs a safe place to stay for a while. Malfoy, don't abuse Kreacher or I'll abuse you." Harry said before apparating away.

Draco looked put out that Harry would suspect him of such cruelty. Harry appeared in the bullpen of the NCIS LA's head quarters.

"Gibbs, Deeks, Sam, McGee, Tony, Kensi, I need you and everybody else to meet me at 2901 West and K street." Harry said. The four people nodded and started to exit. Gibbs lingered.

"You coming Potter?" He asked gruffly.

"I'll meet you guys there." Harry said.

Callen, Ziva, and the wizards were the first to pull up followed quickly by Gibbs and Deeks. After a few minutes Sam and McGee pulled up.

"So that's where you learned to drive." Roberts said to Ziva, after Deeks got done telling his horror story about being a passenger of Gibbs. Tony and Kensi pulled up right after that.

"What happened? Get lost, DiClueless?" Tim teased.

"Shut up, McNerdster." Tony grumbled as the three teams walked up.

Gibbs quickly opened the door to reveal Harry on his back. His arms spread open and his eyes lifeless and dull.

"Harry's . . ." Gibbs started.


	19. The Capture

Chapter Nineteen: The Capture

"No! I won't believe it until I have the autopsy report in hand, done by Ducky, and he's in the ground." Tony said, his voice straining not to break. The D.C . team nodded their understanding as to why Tony reacted this way. His eyes grew a very determined look.

"Tony, I promise this bastard won't get away. She'll pay for this." Gibbs said. Tony nodded. Everyone filled down the stairs after checking the ground floor.

"Woah, it wasn't this big last time." Callen remarked when he saw the throne room-like basement.

Behind the throne was a triangle with a line going from the top of the triangle to the bottom and a circle that had three contact point with the triangle. Next to the throne was a man with greasy black hair and a long nose. Sitting on the throne decked out in a crown and cape was a woman. Blonde, not slim but not  
overweight either. Her face looked better frowning but she was wearing a ridiculous smile. Her height was about five six.

"Ah, my first visitors are here to congratulate me for collecting two out of the three hollows and the third one's just a matter of time." She said.

"Are you Mandy Brucklehurst?" Gibbs asked.

"That used to be my name, yes." She answered.

"Mrs. Brucklehurst, you're under arrest for six counts of murder." Gibbs said.

"And four counts of using the unforgivable curses." Justin added.

"Bah, I'd like to see you try to arrest me when I have a wand that allows me to be undefeated." She taunted, as fired a spell in the general direction of the law enforcement officers. They all dived out of the way but never got a chance to get close because she was constantly unleashing a barrage of spells. This continued for a while when suddenly they heard the sound of skin against skin. The officers all looked from their respective covers to see Harry standing next to a fallen Mandy. He kneeled down and started to cuff her.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" She yelled in typical melodramatic fashion.

"Of course not. I'll be there for the entire arraignment process and you might want to double check the wood. It's holly, not elder." Harry said, smiling softly as he said it.

When he was done he took out an evidence bag and proceeded to put his wand into it. Signing and sealing it he put it aside. He then put his invisibility cloak into another evidence bag. After he was done he added.

"We should also add two counts of theft to the charges she's facing."

"You're alive." Ziva said simply.

"I would hope so. I'm not sure an arrest by a dead guy counts." Harry said. Gibbs walked up to him and Gibbs slapped him.  
"I earned that one more then I usually do." Harry remarked.

"You think?" Tony said.

"I've been told that I do that occasionally." Harry continued to joke.

"Though I am sorry I couldn't tell you about my ploy. I connected the dots and wasn't sure if she'd keep her lair in the same place." Harry  
explained.

"What nothing from you McQuiet?" Tony asked.

"Oh, no I was just planning on telling Abby." Tim replied coolly. Harry paled considerably.

"Tim, I thought friends didn't use friends to murder friends?" Harry said.

"Murder? No, no, no, she'll probably get off on an insanity plea." Tim said.

"Why not wipe his mind of the idea?" Ziva asked.

"Because charms aren't really my strong suit and memory charms are really difficult ones. Though I have no such inhibitions when it comes to you Tony." Harry said, the last part in response to the light in Tony's eyes.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"Because unlike Tim, we can retrain you fairly painlessly should something go wrong and I wipe more then the idea of telling this to Abby." Harry said. Everybody but Tony and the non-officers laughed at this.

"Anyways, we should probably get finished here." Harry said.

There were several nods. They finished up pretty quickly. The enchantment was taken off the Snape look-alike to reveal somebody who didn't even look anything close to Snape. They loaded both of them into two cars.

"So see you guys at the trial?" Callen asked.

"Definitely." Gibbs and Roberts said.

The three teams went off into different directions except for two people. The L.A. team went to their bull pen. The D.C. team went out of the doors to load into their rentals, except for Ziva, and Roberts apparated away. Justin and Ziva apparated away together.

"Where's Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Getting some coffee." Harry replied simply.

"I hope she brings me back some." Tony remarked.

"I wouldn't hold my breath. She went with Justin." Gibbs said.

"Ah, their first date. I wonder how it will go?" Tim said.

"I'm going to guess fairly well, mostly because that's how first dates go. Either fairly well or their a terrible disaster without much blowout, though and that's weird for terrible disasters." Harry commented as everybody got into the rentals. Harry and Tim in one and Gibbs and Tony in the other.

"So, how did you figure it out?" Tim asked.

"Well, Divination is unpredictable at best. For example my third year was filled with the image of a large black dog. As an omen that image is called the grim. The grim foretells of death and sorrow." Harry said.

"So who died?" Tim asked.

"Nobody. The image was being misinterpreted. It was really the universe's way of trying to tell me to trust the big black dog I kept seeing." Harry explained.

"So what did the dog show you?" Tim asked.

"Said dog was actually my godfather: Sirius Black." Harry said.

"So what did you reject?" Tim asked, on the subject of their prophecy.

"Nothing. I just changed what the cards stood for. Death I took to mean the perp's goal and the bottom was a tactic from the marauders." Harry said.

"Misdirection." McGee clarified. Harry nodded.

When the team touched down in D.C. Abby was waiting for them. When she saw them she gave each of them a hug and then pulled Harry down. She grabbed a handful of hair and started to count each strand of hair.

"One, two, three, four…" Abby started.

"Uh… Forge, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Quiet, Gred, I'll lose count and have to start over again."

She replied, accompanying her statement with a light slap on the head. At this point Tony is laughing and Tim looked to be on the verge of laughter, only Gibbs remains his usual stone faced self.

After a half an hour Harry and Gibbs finally convinced Abby to let them go to the Naval Yard.

"Good enough, I suppose." Abby said, relinquishing her hold on Harry's hair.

When they got there Gibbs looked at the time.

"Go home. You guys earned it." He said.

Harry, Tim, and Tony expressed their gratitude. Tony and McGee started to the elevator. Harry went to his desk.  
"Potter, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm going to leave a note for Ziva." Harry replied.

"I'll tell her. Now, get out of here." Gibbs said.


	20. The Date

A/N: As always I don't own these Harry Potter or NCIS, I'm just taking them out for a spin. I want to thank Dalek Warrior for beta-ing this entire story and for give me permission to pick up where they left off. Enjoy

Chapter 20: The Date

Ziva and Justin appeared in an alleyway.

"Sorry about the rough start but the coffee shop is just around the corner." Justin said, leading Ziva out of the alleyway and into the before mentioned shop.

They quickly ordered their drinks and picked a secluded spot where they could both watch the door. They shared a small smile at this. They talked for a while before Ziva brought Harry up.

"So what was Harry like at school?" Ziva asked.

"I can only give you the general popularity level and some of his more memorable incidents." Justin prefixed.

"First year he was pretty popular. He became the youngest seeker in over a century." Justin began.

"Seeker?" Ziva asked.

"Seeker is a position in quidditich. Quidditich is a wizarding sport. There are seven players on each team. You have three chasers, who handle the quaffle. The quaffle is about the size of a soccer ball. Chasers are kind of like basketball players. They pass the ball around in the hopes of scoring. There's also a keeper. His goal is to try to block shots, kind of like a goalie in soccer. You have two beaters, who are kind of like a batter in baseball, except that they deal with the bludgers. Bludgers are enchanted balls about yay big," Here Justin gave a rough approximation of the bludgers' size.

"Bludgers go after players. Beaters try to protect their teammates and aren't allowed to directly aim for the other team. Finally you have the seeker. The seeker's only goal is to catch the snitch. The snitch is this tiny golden ball that is ridiculously fast and hard to keep track of. Catching the snitch gives that team one hundred fifty points and each goal with the quaffle is worth ten." Justin explained.

"So does catching the snitch mean that that team wins?" Ziva asked. Justin was a little surprised that she had managed to follow his explanation because he thought that it was terrible.

"No, not always. Sometimes a seeker will catch the snitch to end the game because they know that their team won't win." Justin said.

"So it's not just about catching the snitch it's also about knowing when to catch the snitch." Ziva said. Justin nodded.

"So anything further in your first year?" Ziva asked.

"Other then Quirrel nope. In second year his popularity dropped quite a lot. In our second year the chamber of secrets was opened and muggleborns were being petrified at an alarming rate. The reason why it was muggleborns, was because they were considered to be enemies of the heir of Slytherin. One of Slytherin's abilities was to speak to snakes. Parslemouths are really rare, and so when Harry displayed that talent quite publicly there was a lot of speculation that he might be the heir." Justin said.

"How did he display it?" Ziva asked.

"Lockhart, the witless wonder, and Snape had a dueling club. Looking back on it, Snape was probably there to keep the witless wonder from actually hurting someone. Harry and Draco were paired together to demonstrate the proper way to duel. It quickly got out of hand and Draco summoned a snake. Harry talked to it, convincing it that it didn't want to attack anybody." Justin said. Ziva whistled low.

"I don't know of anything spectacular and I can't add on to the dementor situation for third year. Fourth year he got put into the triwizard tournament. It was a series of three tasks. The first one was that each of the four champions had to retrieve a golden egg from a dragon." Justin said.

"Dragons? They let what, thirteen, fourteen year olds compete in this tournament?" Ziva asked.

"Not exactly. Harry's name was entered but he couldn't have put his name in himself. Turned out Crouch had bent the goblet of fire to his will and entered Harry's name in a ploy to get Harry to Voldemort." Justin explained.

"Why did they leave him in?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. If I had to guess it would be because when the goblet of fire spits out a champion's name, it means a contract has been formalized and you often can't or don't want to break magical contracts." Justin said.

"Why what happens?" Ziva asked.

"Typically, death." Justin answered.

"Oh." Ziva responded.

"So, what was the second task?" She asked.

"Each champion had to retrieve someone who was near and dear to them from the bottom of the black lake." Justin said.

"What happened if they failed?" Ziva asked.

"All I know is that they got the lowest amount of points and I only know that much because one of the champions did fail. The reason I don't know anymore is because Harry made sure everyone got back to the surface." Justin said.

"So his sacrificing himself for others isn't a new trait?" Ziva asked.

"No. Though he was rewarded for it that time." Justin said.

"How?" Ziva asked.

"He was awarded first place with Cedric Diggory for moral fiber." Justin said.

"Why does that not surprise me? I think I would die of shock if Harry became evil." Ziva mused.

"You, me, and half the wizarding world. The other half would either be celebrating because of it or telling their friends that they saw it coming." Justin said.

"Really?" Ziva asked. Justin nodded.

"I don't suppose you know of a Fred and George who have a connection to Harry, do you?" Ziva asked. Justin smiled at this.

"Fred and George Weasley. Doubt you could find a wizard my age or younger who doesn't know the names." Justin said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well Abby and Harry have started to call each other Gred and Forge. I was wonder who the originals were." Ziva said.

"They were pranksters. They have a gift for causing mayhem. You should see their products. They have candies that make you look sick, powder that will turn a whole room dark, and supposedly love potions." Justin said.

"Wow, they're quite the pair of entrepreneurs, aren't they?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately Fred died during the Battle of Hogwarts, at least I think it's of Hogwarts. Might be for Hogwarts." Justin mused.

"Let me guess. That's where Harry killed Voldemort." Ziva said.

"Yeah, though Fred wasn't the only casualty and many couldn't live with the survivor's guilt or the memory of that day. Voldemort's influence is still being felt but it has a limit on how long it will last." Justin said, looking at a clock.

"Wow, I didn't mean to keep you this long."Justin said. Ziva looked at the clock and almost let her jaw drop at the time.

"Justin, where are we?" She asked.

"Australia." He answered simply. Ziva did the math in her head and figured out that her team would be done with work by now.

"Shall we go?" Justin asked offering her his hand. Ziva didn't say anything but grabbed Justin's hand and let her self be led away. Justin quickly apparated to the NCIS headquarters. There they only saw Gibbs.

"Congratulations on a successful first date. Ziva go home get some rest, be here on time." Gibbs said, as Justin apparated away.

"What no reprimand for missing work?" She asked.

"You didn't miss work." Gibbs said.

"I would have called had you done so. Now get out of here." Gibbs said. With that Ziva gave her thanks and walked out of the building.

Harry came into work the next morning to find an owl on his desk. He sighed, rather heavily.

"Is this a prank? Because if it is it's in poor taste." Harry told Tony.

"I'm innocent, this time." Tony defended. Harry sighed again. He walked to his desk and took the letter from the owl. The letter was marked with two M's. Harry opened it roughly. It read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

This letter is to inform that the date for the preliminary hearing for Mandy Bruklehurst is set for the Thirty-First of November. If there is enough evidence to try to prosecute, the trial will start on the First of December.

Linda Sandarath

Senior Undersecretary for the Head Prosecutor

Harry growled softly. He hated the fact that the Ministry sent this to him and not Gibbs.

"Will you wait so I can a send a letter?" Harry asked the owl. The owl bobbed his head. Harry grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

Dear Mrs. Sandarath,

If you would like to notify me as a field agent you can either send a letter to Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs or send an official request to make me a liaison agent but don't count on me answering in the positive.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

Savior of the Wizarding World

A few weeks later there was an owl sitting on Gibbs desk.

"Potter! What is this thing doing?" Gibbs practically yelled at him, while everyone else hid grins.

**The End**

A/N: So that's the end of Potter's Personal Chamber. For those of you who want to see the trial don't worry you will. I do plan on making a sequel that is just the trail plus a few odds and ends I plan to throw in. :)


	21. Important Anoncement

So I have no clue what to title the sequel so if you guys could leave a review to vote for the title. I'll choose the title I like the most


End file.
